Untitled Story
by writerofourlives
Summary: When a girl gets a job in sunny Florida, she tries to discover the identity of an unknown boy. Before she knows it she's being chased down by her almost killer. Will She survive to tell the tale?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Prologue

Death.

Something I didn't think about every day. How I would die? That's something I thought of even less. Being a young athletic girl one would think, "_She'll live to a ripe old age and die from just that…age." _

Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought of dying by drowning. I was a lifeguard, a person who saves others from situations like this, but surely not die from it. But ironically there I was, being pulled down into the dark nothingness. I had only one breath-one I had taken before being pulled under-with which to free myself. I kicked wildly as my lungs burned in pain, burned for oxygen.

My killer–eyes wide and frightening- grinned as he saw my struggling slow and my strength weakening. The grin grew more brilliant and wide across his sinister face. Nothing went through me except for one feeling and thought as I continued to struggle for my life.

First, was an excessive amount of fear.

Second, I was going to die.

1


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

Chapter One

The muggy Monday morning air collected into an overwhelming fog outside the airports fingerprint covered window. I stood looking out the window at the airplanes taking off and landing on the airstrip. I stood alone, with a thin light brown jacket, which kept me from feeling the chill of the morning.

My light blue duffel bag had already been checked through and was now being loaded onto my plane. I was left with only a simple forest green backpack filled with entertainment, which now sat in the seat behind me. I had already said my goodbyes to family and friends, which explained my loneliness for the morning.

I was heading to Florida for a summer job as a lifeguard. Some friends of my parents, the Jefferson's to be exact, own a few condominiums and needed some help over the summer. I agreed to take the job and as a result, I got a well paying job and a free condo to stay in over the summer. I had already passed lifeguard training at the YMCA near my hometown in South Carolina and was ready to be freed of my roots there, to try to start a life on my own. Now I wasn't technically 'out on my own', I was still under the Jefferson's careful eye, but the idea of being hundreds of miles away from my family gave me a sense of freedom.

I wasn't exactly sure of how I would fit into the 'Florida Scene' being the athletic, non-bikini wearing, brunette that I was. The thought of being there was simply nauseating. Don't get me wrong! I love Florida, but it's more of the constant bathing suit wearing and sunburn idea that pricked at my mind. Either way it wouldn't matter much, for I needed the money to pay off for college, seeing as there was no way I could escape the expenses of law school.

A shiver interrupted me from my scary thoughts. Vigorously I rubbed my hands up and down my arms, and returned to the seat next to my lonesome backpack. A woman's dull voice came over the intercom and announced the boarding of my flight. I stood, slightly happy to see that my wait was over.

I slid a strand of hair behind my ear, gathered my things, and headed towards the gate. And old man stood there checking tickets with a sleepy look on his face. I handed him my ticket, wearily he passed it back to me and waved me on. I searched effortlessly for second class seating as others began to slide into their seats. I double checked my ticket, 17A. I slid into my seat grateful that it was a window seat ad put my backpack at my feet. While waiting for the other passengers to fill their seats, I put my mp3 player's ear buds in and listened to a random song, as I gazed out the window.

I could hear someone sit next to me, but I ignored their presence. The seatbelt light came on, along with the voice of one of the attendants over the intercom, before we took off. Were it not for the light I never would have had to see the passenger next to me. It was a stuffy man of about forty, he had on a suit with his dark hair gelled back. Hurriedly, he pulled out a laptop and started on a business presentation, without throwing a glance my way. I grinned happily to myself, as I returned my glance to the window. I could already tell we would be great friends.

After the attendant's short announcement, the plane took off with a rocky start, but soon enough we were in the air and stable. I could smell the Windex cleaner off the window next to me, which after a while made me dizzy. With a Coke I had received from an attendant lady and Slim Jim's from my backpack, I soon came back to my regular consciousness. The plane ride down to Florida was pretty dull, but I didn't mind since I was able to get in a few minutes of sleep before landing. That's the only trouble I had.

Landing.

When the plane was ready for everyone to collect their luggage and leave, I hadn't gotten my 'sea legs' yet, so I wobbled all over the place. Once off the plane -miraculously I didn't hurt anyone with my leaving- I was attacked by an unfamiliar person.

"Ahhh, Haylie you're finally here!" My attacker screamed. The girl released me from a hug and held me about a foot away to examine me.

"You're sure not the twelve-year-old I remember."

It took me a while to remember the girl, but after scrutinizing her face for a while it came back to me.

"Jessica?" I questioned hoping I was right.

She wore shorts and a tank top with her bikini straps showing, while her sunglasses rested atop her head. She had grown up a great deal since I'd last seen her. She now had a tan face instead of her pale one. Her shy attitude seemed to have changed as well.

"I knew you'd remember!" She screamed. "Well let's go get you bags."

I followed the blonde skinny girl to the luggage pick up area and pulled my blue duffel bag out of the sea of suitcases. I stumbled while trying to support its heavy weight on my shoulder. I followed the blissful Jessica out to her new convertible 2008 Ford Shelby GT. The blue paint shined with radiance as the blazing Florida sun beat down. I tossed my bags into the backseat, along with my jacket. I walked carefully around the mustang so as not to scratch the paint, and hopped in.

The ride with Jessica was fun as we rode down the Florida coast line. With the top down I could smell the salty sea air, as it blew through my hair. We chatted about our childhood memories and about our plans for summer. It took about a good thirty minutes till we arrived at the condominium at which I would be the lifeguard. Jessica parked in a spot titled 'OWNERS'. She hopped out slipping her sunglasses to rest on top of her head.

"Dad and I jazzed up your condo." She grinned. Joy radiated off of her, or was that just the sun?

"It's awesome; I can't wait to see the look on your face when you get a peak at your condo."

I smiled along with her as she led me to the front counter. Jessica signed me in and snagged a key that lie in a box.

"Let's go." She tossed the key to me and led me to the elevators.

I hesitated at the entrance of the elevators. I wasn't particularly fond of them. Ever since I got trapped in one when I was six, I've been afraid to get in them again. A silly thing to be afraid of, I know, but it still gave me an uneasy feeling. Jessica seemed to catch on and stepped out.

"It's only on the fourth floor, let's just take the stairs. We need all the exercise we can get anyways, right?" She laughed.

Jessica's always had a way of making people feel welcome and comfortable without embarrassing them. I liked that about her and was glad when she didn't make a big deal out of my fear. Up the ashtray-smelling stairwell we went at an easy speed. When we finally made it to the painted number four and opened the door. The salt air blew away the smell of smokers as we stepped out onto the fourth floor. She led me to room number 407. Happily, she unlocked it and showed me inside.

It was dark at first, but once Jessica flipped on the light switch I saw its true splendor. To the southern end of the condo was a glass sliding door, which gave a view of the ocean. The east wall was completely covered in a mirror that reflected everything on the west wall, which consisted of the bedrooms, a TV set-that was near the sliding glass door-and enormous fish tank filled with exotic fish. A kitchen lay to my right in a corner and a bedroom right across from it.

When I went to investigate it all I found the kitchen full of food that I had planned to buy myself, an exquisite bedroom with a flat screen television, and an enormous bathroom that had a tub with a Jacuzzi setting on it. I turned towards Jessica wide-eyed and mouth hanging open.

"It's amazing!" I screamed thrilled. "You didn't have to go through all this. I could've bought my groceries."

"I knew you'd like it, but it's no problem you know how dad is, always wanting to take care of us." She replied tossing the keys on the bar in the kitchen.

"But don't forget to feed the fish." She winked at me.

Jessica's father has always acted like a second dad to me. He was always looking out for me and making sure, I had everything I needed. Along with that past, I was also known for killing every pet I had, especially the gold fish I had won at carnivals. Killing animals followed me like a rain cloud, or a curse.

"I hope I don't." I laughed.

"Sorry, but I've gotta run I'm meeting _someone_ for dinner." She spoke flirtatiously.

"Oh, and just might _who_ this someone be?" I questioned grinning at the blushed look on her face.

I watched overjoyed as she continued to blush, this person must've been pretty special.

"His name's David, but he's just a good friend." She shrugged and plopped down on a seat at the bar.

"Does he not like you?"

"I don't know! It's like one minute he likes me then the next he keeps his distance." She elucidated. "It's so confusing…"

"If he doesn't like you he's just stupid. All the same, I wish you luck." I tried lifting her spirits.

"Thanks, oh just talk to the woman at the front desk and she'll fill you in on everything." She stood and walked towards the door. "You sure you'll be fine for the night?"

"Yeah, I'll probably just make myself a sandwich and catch up on sleep." I reassured her.

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" She yelled shutting the steel door behind her.

Before unpacking, I fed the fish. I was extremely determined to keep them alive this summer. I entered the bedroom, duffel bag over my shoulder, and threw my stuff onto the bed. I wasn't exactly sure what to do first, I wanted to unpack and get that over with, but I was still sluggish from my plane ride over. Therefore, I walked into the kitchen, grabbed an apple from the fridge, and walked out onto the balcony. I wanted to get a view of my 'territory' I would have to protect for the next few months.

The waves hit the shore uncaringly and unnoticed, while families walked along the beach –flashlights in hand- searching for sand crabs. I laughed at the over ecstatic little girl who just discovered a quick crab. The only other people out were couples holding hands as they walked down the shoreline. I was actually very excited to finally be in Florida, but a feeling kept nagging at me. I felt as if there was reason to fear, as if there was something below with the little girl -who now ventured into the water playfully-…something dangerous.

I shrugged it off.

Maybe I was being to paranoid what with my new job and all… I continued to watch the crab hunters just incase my sensors weren't failing me, and there really was reason to fear. Minutes crept by while I continued to watch the ocean as well as the beach. Only when I finished my apple did I decide it was time I started unpacking. I left with a final glance at the little girl whose father had just picked her up and were heading inside, if something was going to go wrong at least she wouldn't be harmed.

I walked into my bedroom and turned on some cartoons to keep me company, after tossing the apple core into the nearest bin. Considering how dull and tired I felt, I unpacked slowly. Once finished with my monotonous chore, I decided it was time I went to speak to the woman at the front counter. As I had on the way up, I took the stairs down to the reception area. A middle-aged woman looked at me from over the counter and grinned.

"Hello, I'm the new lifeguard, Haylie Graham." I tried to sound kind despite how crappy I felt. "Jessica told me I would be briefed on my job."

"Oh yes," she spoke and came out from behind the counter. "Right this way Miss Graham."

I followed her past the work out room, indoor pool, and walked out towards the Jacuzzi and outdoor pool. We walked across the wooden boardwalk and stopped at the bottom.

"Right there is where you'll set up your beach chair and basically keep watch. We have rafts over there," she pointed next to a box of beach chairs. "You can go out whenever you wish, and every morning you'll need to set out the chairs and umbrellas. Every night you will need to put everything back, did you get all that?"

I nodded as I put all the information to memory.

"Okay, now this is how you set up the umbrellas…"

The rest of the day, the woman showed me how to place the umbrellas in a position to give people shade and so it wouldn't blow away in the wind. I had to use an odd contraption I decided to call a Sand Screwdriver; it was used to put holes in the ground for umbrellas to be set up.

My evening of 'beach setup training' lasted the rest of my tiring evening. I was finally released with information to sleep on. I took a bath in my Jacuzzi tub that night; I needed some relaxation after my busy day. The warm water felt so good against my tense muscles that it made it difficult for me to get out of the tub. I threw on some cheap Wal-Mart pajamas I had bought days in advance and crawled into the heavenly soft bed. I had planned to make myself dinner, but I was to full from snacking on the plane to feel hungry.

Despite my tired feeling and now loosened muscles, I couldn't find sleep. I had decided to memorize the room, to hopefully bore myself into sleep, when I noticed something next to the TV. A new laptop lay closed with a red bow on top. Curious and hastily, I hopped out of bed and picked up the light computer. I took the tapped bow off and opened it. The background was a message.

Another gift from dad.

I smirked to myself. Only he could've thought that I would need a laptop. I had internet connection thanks to his cleverness. I decided I would write my family to tell them I had arrived before they started sending out a search party for me. I wrote them of my happenings of the day –making it sound much more interesting than it was-. After typing a good two paragraphs that would surely satisfy them, I shut the laptop and put it on the nightstand next to me.

As I lay there in the dark, sleep unexpectedly overcame me and I drifted off to my subconscious mind.

7


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

I awoke early the next morning, slightly groggy from lack of sleep.

Five thirty.

I groaned, today was going to be a rotten day. I was never one for early rising, unless you count Saturday morning cartoons. I rolled out of bed, too lazy to put forth the effort of sitting up in bed. It took me only a split second after standing up to realize the term 'dog breath'. I rushed to the bathroom and scrubbed my mouth out with Colgate toothpaste and some peppermint mouthwash I took from my sister's bathroom. I was in the middle of swishing my mouthwash, that I noticed I would have to eat breakfast then re-brush my teeth.

Quickly, I threw my brunette hair up into a high ponytail and washed my dry face. Once dressed in my blue one-piece swimsuit and black shorts, I poured myself a bowl of Cocoa Puffs –my favorite cereal- and walked out onto my balcony to look at the rising sun. No one was out, only seagulls and dolphins diving in and out of the water. It would have made a beautiful picture to send home to the family…I shrugged to myself, put my half-eaten cocoa puffs into the kitchen sink, went to my entertainment bag, and snagged my digital camera out of an outer pocket.

I focused the lens and snapped a picture. I did a double take at the picture I had taken. Confused, I zoomed in on the picture taken. In the background where the dolphins had been, a figure of a man…no, a teenager appeared to be swimming in from the ocean. I could tell it was a person because of the black hair that stood out against the orange rising sun and his dark thirsty eyes looking directly a me. The face on the boy didn't seem frightened…more like determined, Like swimming out in the middle of the ocean was something he did every day.

I glanced back out over the ocean searching for the dark hair. I found no sight of the boy. Lost, I shook my head and put my camera down by the laptop. I could've sworn someone was there…

I shrugged off my confusion for a few moments and grabbed my beach towel. After rubbing on a great deal sunscreen, I took a small beach bag and filled it with my beach necessities: two books, a sunscreen bottle, a peanut butter sandwich, Fritos, and two enormous water bottles. I grabbed my room key off the counter and walked towards the stairs, with my bag over my shoulder and closing the door behind me. By seven O' clock I had gotten everything set up and the beachgoers were just starting to arrive. I pulled out one of the water bottles from my backpack and took a swig.

Once I set up my umbrella and beach chair, I once again coated the sunscreen thickly across my skin. There was no way I was going to ruin my first week in Florida by being sunburned. Mechanically, I set up the chairs and umbrellas to perfection and by the time I had set out the last pair, families started entering the beach. I relaxed in my beach chair and watched the growing crowd. I kept my eyes locked on the little children being tumbled over by the waves. I decided to read a book after their safety was ensured. The day passed quickly as I buried myself in my book. Occasionally I would look up to check on the crowd, only to dive back into the story. I stopped reading around lunchtime and traded the book I was reading for my sandwich and chips. Once out of my book my day became something I was dreading.

Slow.

Throughout the day, I kept my eyes open for the boy I had seen that morning. I began to feel insane when the face never showed up with the beach crowd. I began to wonder if I had ever even seen one…could it have all just been a dream. I tried to shake the idea that I had seen him, but his face…something about it stunned me…the look on his face was something I couldn't have imagined.

I also remembered how far out he was. No one could be out that far before drowning from currents or from lack of energy. It didn't make any sense. The determination in his face worried me; it was like the face of a hunter…uncaring and unmerciful towards his victim. It was a stupid comparison, but it was the only one I could make….the only one that fit his description.

These thoughts bugged me for the rest of the evening. It was a puzzle I couldn't solve, something I was regularly good at. I tried to get my curiosity pricked by reading my book again, but I didn't have much luck. So, I ended up staring aimlessly out at the people filled ocean for the remainder of the evening. As instructed, I put all the equipment away and packed up my belongings. I was glad to have the first day done and over with. I walked up to my room and put everything down. My stomach growled angrily.

Driven by hunger, I quickly changed clothes, fed the fish, and searched the kitchen. I decided to make my specialty, Stir Fry. With my mind away from my work, I cooked the available chicken and shrimp in a frying pan flipping them occasionally. The feel of fire on my arm pulled me back into reality. A piece of hot shrimp had landed on my arm. Acting on whim, I tossed the piece of shrimp into the sink. I started to blow on the burn to make the fiery feeling resign, but it did little good. I took some ice out of the fridge and softly placed it on the acing burn. When the feeling relaxed, I lifted the ice to get a good look at it.

A big red circle of bubbling skin made my stomach do a flip. I couldn't stand the sight of it without getting queasy. Without looking at the red blisters, I reached into an upper cabinet where I had seen a First-Aid-Kit, and placed a big Band-Aid over it. I heaved a sigh of relief when I had to no longer look that the disgusting sight. With whatever hunger I had left, I continued cooking dinner.

One finished, I had made enough food that night for plenty of leftovers throughout the week. Not wanting to have many dishes to do, I stuck to paper plates and plastic throwaway cups. I filled my plate with the meat, rice, vegetable mixture and topped it off with my signature sauce. I ate in the living room with the sound of the TV as company. I searched the channels for something interesting, but ended up settling for the news. Something about an unknown death at orange beach, most reporters suspected a shark attack, but others strayed from the idea.

The cameramen zoomed in on the area of attack. Many cops and scuba divers searched the area.

"Unlike most shark attacks," the news reporter informed, "There was no blood left at the scene of the death. No remains were found, not a single piece of evidence to prove the attack was indeed done by a shark. Many believe that twelve year old Shelly Michaels drowned, but officers and scuba divers on the scene are apposed of the idea."

A scuba diver was interviewed.

"The young lady didn't drown," he confirmed, "No body was found. At the moment we have no idea what the cause of her death was, but we will continue to stop at nothing to solve the happening of Shelly's death."

The idea of it was astounding to me and yet…it gave me a sense of fear. It puzzled me, the idea of a girl just disappearing without a trace. If she didn't drown and it wasn't a shark attack, then what was it? I changed the channel for fear of getting too caught up in the story. I helped myself to another helping of Stir Fry and watched the cooking channel for some new ideas of things to make myself over the summer.

I threw my empty cup and plate into the garbage can then got started on the dishes. I plugged up my MP3 player to the sound system in the living room and turned it on full blast. As I did the dishes, I danced and sang along to my favorite songs, it made my work go by faster with more fun involved in it. I was caught unawares when I heard a third voice join in on my duet with Avril. I hadn't even heard the front door open. I turned toward the figure that handed me another dish to dry.

"I see what you mean by doing fine last night." She laughed and picked up another dish to wash.

"How was your 'not a date' date?"

She rolled her eyes at me and handed me another dish to dry.

"It went great, we talked a lot and he uh gave me this." She showed me her wrist.

A beautiful golden bracelet dangled from it. I caught sight of a charm in the shape of a heart and read the inscription on it.

"'I give you my heart', David." I looked up at her excitedly. "He asked you to be his girlfriend?"

She nodded and I embraced her in a joyful hug, screaming all the while.

"When…how?" I asked enthusiastically and ran to turn off the blasting music.

"Well it started out like our normal everyday conversation and then he just asked." She beamed.

"So when will I get to meet this mystery man?" I asked putting the last dish away in the cabinet.

"Soon enough, how does the Third Friday from now sound? Dinner, you, me, David, and if you want you can bring _someone_." She joked.

"Well I would love to," I replied flattered, "But I don't know about the guy part."

"You never know, you could meet somebody." She implied with a hopeful grin.

"We'll see."

_Yeah right!_ The sarcasm tossed around in my mind.

"Did you hear about the unknown shark attack thingy?" I asked hoping to change the subject. "Dr.Pepper?"

"Sure, no I didn't what happened." She seated herself at the bar as I tossed her the soda.

The conversation lasted us well into the night hours. We changed subjects occasionally as we used to when we were younger. By the time the clock hit ten, we had already covered the subjects of deaths, movies, global warming, and boyfriends. Jessica stood from her seat at the bar and threw away the empty soda can.

"I've got an idea. Why don't we have a slumber party here this Wednesday, just you and me? We could hang out, eat tons of junk food until we barf, and watch those girly movies that make us cry. " I chimed in before our goodbyes were spoken.

"Sounds great! See you Saturday then!" She grinned and opened the door.

"Drive safe!"

"Oh please Haylie, your starting to sound like my mom." She laughed. "Bye."

"Bye." I bolt locked the door after her.

I felt sleep try to overtake me. Wearily, I brushed my teeth and started the shower. I felt better once in the warm water, it awakened me from my dreariness. Thoughts of the girl's death flooded through my mind. It made no sense to me. Back at home, my mom and I used to stay up watching those shows about criminals. Out of all the shows, I've watched I never heard anything that sounded or connected to the girl's disappearance. It was so bizarre, and uncommon.

I rolled my eyes at myself. I knew I shouldn't have watched that news story. I stepped out of the shower and put on an old t-shirt and shorts. To distract myself, I checked my email and logged onto my myspace to catch up with friends.

My family responded to my email with seven paragraphs of how much they missed me, hopped I was having fun, and how badly they wanted pictures. They wished me luck once again at my new job and asked me to send pictures. They closed their letter by typing out everyone's name who was involved with the email. I decided to take my pictures in the morning, when I had time get everything cleaned and straightened up.

To make sure I still had my sanity, I picked up my camera and looked at the picture with the dark haired boy. It seemed odd to me that he was able to notice me from the distance between us…, but then again maybe he just happened to be _looking_ in my direction, not technically at me.

I highly doubted it.

The look on his face held many different feelings. He looked concerned as well as focused, yet he also seemed frightened and angry. It was a confusing mix of emotions that I've never really seen in anyone. I zoomed in on his eyes. They were light blue…, but piercing…it was as if he was in the room with me starring me down with those beautiful and yet frightening eyes. They seemed to understand something that I didn't…they appeared to say, "You don't belong here, get out.", and at the same time say, "Be careful…"

I shook my head of the madness.

I was thinking to deeply into this, just as I had the girl's death. My mind went back to my mom talking to me during the break of a criminal investigation show. I was in the fetal position with my arms wrapped around my legs, trying to figure out who kidnapped the young boy, when my mom said jokingly, "Haylie, you tend to stress over things that don't really concern you, you know that?"

My response to her had been a roll of the eyes and more guesses of who the kidnapper was. Maybe she was right. I suppose it's just in my nature to overreact to things like this. I turned off my camera and placed it in the nightstand beside me. To awake to sleep, I turned on the TV and watched Scooby-Doo –my favorite cartoon-. I watched the marathon and eventually conked out on the bed above the covers.

I dreamed wildly that night. My dream started out as if I had awoken in the middle of the night, but maybe I had…I could hear the salty sea wind blowing into the condo. Weary form sleep, I stood and walked into the living room. The sliding glass door was open, reveling the dark ocean out side. Though the wind was warm, it sent a chill up my spine.

"What's this doing open?" I wondered allowed.

I walked over and went to slid it shut against the strong wind, but I heard a sound that came from the bedroom. I released my grasp from the handle and walking into my bedroom. The boy I had seen in the ocean searched my room his black hair was spiked -every which way…it suited him. He wore a white short sleeve button up shirt –with the top few buttons undone that showed off his build- and a black tie loosely around the collar. He had bracelets and a black bandana wrapped around one of his wrists, along with a chocker around his neck. His dark blue jeans were worn sagged and belted. His big white shoes matched his shirt in color, bringing the ensemble together.

The boy didn't notice me at first, as he continued to search silently through my drawers. I looked on in wonder. He turned in one swift movement to look at the entry way where I was hiding. Quickly, I slid my back against the wall, hiding myself from his sight. I heard his footsteps. Once I figured enough time had passed I popped my head back into the doorway. He was nowhere in sight. I looked around briskly hoping to catch sight of him. I chocked back a scream when I felt a cool breath exhale on my neck.

I starred at the wall unable to move. When I had gained, enough of my courage up I turned towards the boy.

He towered above me by many inches, if I guessed his height was 6'4. I looked up at his piercing light blue eyes afraid of what I might find. His face was serious as he looked down upon me. I felt like a kid looking up at him, he made me feel so small compared to his build and height. I backed up, afraid of him. I glanced around my room searching for something to defend myself with, like a baseball bat, a fire poker, or a vicious Rottweiler.

I found neither of these in my room, only a lamp on the nightstand behind me. I backed up wearily as he continued stare me down. I eventually backed into the nightstand and grabbed the lamp, ready to hit him with it. He now stood about three feet away from me, and was closing in the distance quickly.

It was now or never.

I grabbed the lamp from behind me and went to hurl it at his head, but he was quicker. He locked my wrist in an unshakable grasp. The lamp stayed beside my head as I went to fight him, using all my strength, but he prevailed over me with ease as I continued to struggle. I started to punch him with my free had and he locked that one as well. I continued to fight, as he blocked every one of my kicks. Easily, he moved me to the bed and released me grasp.

"I didn't come to hurt you." He spoke calmly as he back away from me.

"Why are you here? Get out of here before I call the cops!" I yelled frightened.

"I will soon enough." He returned searching through my drawers, ignoring my question.

"What are you doing?" I lowered my voice and paid attention to what he did.

"Looking for something."

"Obviously, but what? I have nothing of interest or value, no money…at least not as much as you want." I tried to convince him to leave.

"I don't want your money, or anything you have...nothing of any importance that is."

I stood shakily and backed as far away from him as possible. He came to my nightstand and looked through it.

"Then why are you here?"

He took my camera out and turned it on. His face read relief.

"That's not important."

"There must be something; you don't just go breaking into peoples condos just for the heck of it!"

He messed with my camera a little bit, then turned it back off, and returned it to its spot in the nightstand. He started to walk out to the balcony, but I followed him demanding an explanation.

"You're lucky I was the only thing that bothered you tonight."

"What?" I exclaimed, "You're making no sense! Who are you?"

"You're over exaggerating you know that?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course I am, I have weird creeps walking in my condo all the time."

He ignored me.

"Be careful." He looked concerned at me.

"Who are you?" I demanded, starring him down, my voice all serious.

"That doesn't matter right now…I'll be watching."

I looked on at him in fright and amazement. He seemed to notice my distress and placed a loose piece of my brunette hair behind my ear.

"Don't go in the ocean." He ordered with his blue eyes piercing into me.

With that he, leaned against the rail that kept him from falling out and looked out over the side.

"But," I persisted.

"Don't go in the ocean…," he warned more stern than before.

He took one last look at me and jumped over the rail. My hand came automatically over my mouth in fright. I fled to the rail. The boy was nowhere in sight as I continued to look. The wind whipped around me. I heard no sound of a collision with the ground or screams of pain.

I tried to make it to the door, but the shock and fright started to overtake me. The farthest I made it was to the kitchen. Black dots of dizziness clouded my vision, and it wasn't long before I blacked out.

Unconscious.

15


End file.
